1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improved information-retrieval methods and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to improved information-retrieval methods and systems utilized in association with graphical user interface devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable computers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to touch screen display units. Finally, the present invention relates to methods and systems for saving space in touch screen keyboard and display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen technology is increasingly being utilized in all facets of data-processing applications. A touch screen is a display device that allows users to interact with a computer system by touching a particular area on the surface of the screen. Touch screen technology can be implemented by any of a number of sensing techniques. For example, touch screen technology can be implemented by detecting disturbances on a screen utilizing the fingers of a user. Typically, this disturbance is detected through the interruption or detection of heat on the screen.
Touch screen technology is increasingly being implemented in association with portable computers, such as so-called “laptop” and “notebook” computers, and small calculator-size mini-portable computers. As devices become increasingly portable in nature, the need for smaller and more compact devices increases. Thus, a problem encountered in decreasing the size of portable computers is the need to save space.
For example, in most portable computers, two distinct spaces are required. First, a panel for the display itself and second, a section for the computer keyboard. These two requirements add weight, cost and size to the design of a laptop computer. Touch screen technology offers an alternative approach around such spatial restrictions. However, to date, touch screen technology usually includes keyboards that occupy distinct areas away from the display, or when combined with the display, are uncomfortable and awkward for the user to access. An example of a touch screen display can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,243, “Method and Apparatus for Displaying Simulated Keyboards on Touch-Sensitive Dislays,” by Ouellette et al. Such touch screen keyboards, while advancing the art, do not permit users to access touch screen keyboards in an efficient and versatile manner. The challenge lies in crafting a portable computer in which compactness and versatility is improved by incorporating touch screen keyboards that are easy to access and use.
Based on the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists to reduce the size of portable computers, which in turn saves on the parts necessary to construct such computers. As a result of reducing the size of the touch screen, portable computers which utilize touch screen technology may be constructed with greater compactness and efficiency. It is believed that the disclosure provided addresses and solves these problems in a unique and previously unknown manner.